Gravity Falls Killer
by NerdyGirlGamr
Summary: There's a serial killer in Gravity Falls but what happens when he makes friends with Mable?
1. Chapter 1

Jason's POV

My name is Jason Vandercamp. I thought I had a fairly normal life. Minor depression but that was okay, until I killed my mother. My first victim, ah happy memories. It was a normal day, I went to school, was bullied, then went home. Went home to my mother fucking someone else. I knew my parents had problems but my mother cheated on my father like a filthy slut! They noticed me walk in.

"Jason? Is that you? Oh my god honey, I'm so sorry you had to see that!"

I walked into the kitchen, silently. She was going to pay. I pulled out the knife drawer and settled on a cleaver. The other man had already left the house, one less person to deal with now. My mother was in a robe, sitting on the couch.

"Jason, I'm sorry you had to see that, but please don't tell your Dad. If he ever found out-"

I rammed the cleaver in her head and split it all in half, blood, brain, skull everywhere and on my shirt. I enjoyed every minute of this though.

"That's what you get for cheating on Dad!" I yelled as I started cutting up her other parts

After most of her body wasn't connected anymore, I looked at what I had done. Blood, brain, bones everywhere, yet I felt nothing. Except, joy. I liked the feeling of killing, I liked seeing her completely mangled on the floor. I needed this feeling more. I decided the best way was to skip town completely, start somewhere new. I grabbed necessary supplies, food, water, assorted knives, and got into my car to leave. I drove for a long time until I made it to a small town in Oregon, Gravity Falls. I'll start my new life here, and murder the whole town!

"Oh, yes! This will be fun!"

But that was a year ago now, and have had about 20 victims since, each with a more creative death than the last. I had mostly stayed in the shadows, living in my car near the water tower. Teens came around sometimes to either spray paint a giant muffin on the water tower or just hang around and drink. I usually didn't let them live. Although this was fun, I decided to move into the woods 6 months later. I found out later that I was close to a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack, run by Stan Pines, some cheapskate con artist, and his great niece and nephew. I decided that I needed money, so why not take down the Pines? If I could kill them, I could have it all again, and blame Stan! That was what I was going to do.

"Mwahaha!"


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Mable's POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come on, Dipper! It's time for a random dance party for no reason!" I said and Wendy put on some music so we could dance/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh, alright. It's just, these murders that have been happening recently have interested me a bit, I wonder who it is" Dipper said and put away his journal/p  
p style="text-align: left;"There had been these crazy murders happening recently, random teenagers have been found dead in gruesome ways across town for a year now. I was scared but I thought Dipper could figure out the mystery. As the Mystery Twins, we do a good job solving the town's mysteries. We continued dancing for a few minutes until Dipper got even more sweaty than usual /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey, do you guys want to come over tonight? We could watch a scary movie!" Wendy said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""yeah! But what about Mable? You know how she gets around these things" Dipper muttered /p  
p style="text-align: left;""No, it's fine! I actually want to go!" I tried saying confidentially /p  
p style="text-align: left;""If you say so, I'll try picking out something not very scary. Later" Wendy said and left/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Did Wendy just leave?" Grunkle Stan said coming in the room/p  
p style="text-align: left;""yeah, she just did. Why?" Dipper asked/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, I actually wanted to make sure she got home safely with that psycho out there" Stan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's 4 in the afternoon and broad daylight. She's fine, Grunkle Stan" Dipper said /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You're probably right. So I heard you kids are going over to Wendy's to watch a scary movie" Stan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah!" Dip and I both said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No you're not" Stan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why?!" Dip and I protested /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Because I don't want you kids around at night with that psycho out there!" Stan said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""But-" I started/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sure thing, Grunkle Stan. We'll do that" Dipper said and winked at me/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay, not sure what the winking was about but okay. And you better not sneak out!" Stan said and left the room/p  
p style="text-align: left;"We managed to sneak out to Wendy's at about 8:00, and we watched a pretty scary movie, Scream. I could tell Wendy and Dipper were enjoying it but I wasn't so much. It wasn't traumatizing, especially since I hid behind the couch for most of it. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Goodnight, Wendy" we said as we left/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Are you sure you don't want to stay over? With the killer and all?" Wendy offered/p  
p style="text-align: left;""We can't. We snuck out" Dipper said/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay, then. Bye"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Bye Wendy" and we started home/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Mable's POV

We started the walk home from Wendy's. I was scared there might be a killer out there, but I didn't tell Dipper that. It was only a 15 minute walk, at least. We walked for about 5 minutes and heard something rustling.

"Ah! What's that?!" I yelled and hid behind Dipper

It was just some gnomes. Dumb gnomes

"Look, Mable, just gnomes. There is nothing out there" Dipper said reassuring

"Nothing out there" I repeated calmly

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" said a voice

"W-w-what?!" I stuttered

"Hey kids, what's your favorite scary movie? Might just recreate it"

"How about no!" Dipper said

"You might want to run then. Who knows where I am. Mwahaha!"

Dipper and I started running for our lives. Why does this always happen to us?! Stupid gnomes, merman, Bill, freaking wax statues! Dip was faster than me, unfortunately, and I soon lost sight of him. I was panicked and didn't know what to do so I hid in my sweater and hid under a tree

 _"I'll be okay. I'll be okay. Dang it Dipper! Why'd I agree to this?!"_

Jason's POV

I was after the twins now. They had been stupid enough to go out into the woods in the dark. Two kids goin' die tonight! Somehow, I completely lost the boy, but I found the girl under a tree, curled up in her sweater. Perfect. I went over to her and held my knife above her head. I was about to give one of my best lines, "It's dangerous to go alone, take this!" But something stopped me. She looked...adorable. Wait, was I feeling _compasion?! Empathy?!_ Feelings I didn't think I could ever feel.

"A-a-are you going to kill me?" She asked terrified

"Uh, no. I'm not, actually" I said and quickly put the knife behind my back. What the fuck was I doing?! She should be hanging by her guts in that tree!

"What's your name?" She asked

"Jason"

"I'm Mable"

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

She explained to me that she was running from someone and her brother, Dipper, lost her so she panicked and hid under the tree.

"Why don't I take you home? It's dangerous to go alone" I offered. Why the actual fuck was I doing this?!

"Believe me, I've battled about everything out there, but thank you" she said with a smile

I started smiling too but quickly stopped. What was wrong with me?! I was feeling joy from not killing?! All this from a little girl?! I needed to think but since I was walking her home, might as well get to know her. She told me about the weird things that happen in this town and how her brother and her have had different adventures. That would explain why I think I've seen gnomes in these woods. We got back to her house, the Mystery Shack, and she asked if she would see me around at all.

"I'll be around. I'm sure you'll find me" I said and disappeared into the woods. Goddamit what was I going to do now?!


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"Mable's POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;"What just happened? One minute I see he has a knife over my head, the next he takes me home?! I had so many questions! Who was he? Why hadn't I seen him before? Was he about to kill me? I needed to talk to someone, Dipper! I walked inside the Mystery Shack and was not surprised to see Dipper frantically pacing. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Mable! Thank god you're okay. I was worried sick! Where were you? Did you get lost? Did I go too far ahead? Did I-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Calm down, Dipper. Yes, you did go a bit too far ahead but when all seemed lost someone helped me back home"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Who?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, I actually don't know. He looked about 17, had on a black hoodie and pants, and actually, uh, was holding a knife to my head" I said the last part quickly /p  
p style="text-align: left;""He what?! Mable! He could have been the killer!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. He didn't kill me so I don't think he was!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I didn't want to think Jason was the killer, although I also didn't doubt it. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Just be careful going out now. He could have been psyching you out just to make you vulnerable"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thanks, Dip. I will"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Awkward sibling hug?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Awkward sibling hug"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"We had our awkward sibling hug then decided to go to bed. That night I had nightmares, all involving Jason. In one he actually did kill me and I saw him throwing my guts everywhere and laughing. I woke up screaming and hugged Waddles for comfort. I didn't think my mind could get so dark! I didn't really want to know the truth if Jason actually was the killer, he seemed nice enough, but it was weird how he held the knife to my head, then just stopped. Maybe he was psyching me out to make me vulnerable! Oh I wish I knew what to do!/p 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been a bit uninspired and school so I haven't had time to write. I don't know how frequently I will upload but I'm going to try and be regular. Thanks!

Jason POV

What was I going to do? From my clutches yet she still lives. Fuck me. I looked around my little cave. I didn't have much, I had a bed, clothes, little food and assorted weapons. I picked up my favorite knife and plunged it into my arm. I did this quite often, actually. As a reminder of what I love, murder, blood, the sound of flesh ripping. It gave me my motivation, next time I saw that little bitch, she was going to die so hard!

Mabel POV

The next day, I was exhausted from nightmares, I didn't tell Dipper but he could tell. Grunkle Stan luckily didn't know we snuck out, surprisingly. We told our adventure to Wendy and she was convinced Jason was the killer too.

"Well, who else creeps around the woods at night with a knife?" Wendy said, eating a bag of chips

"I really don't want to think he's the killer, but I'm also not ruling it out" I said calmly

"Are you okay, Mabel?" Wendy asked

"Just a bit tired" I said, almost falling over

"She had nightmares" Dipper said. Thanks Dip

"About Jason?" Wendy asked

"No!" I said quickly

"Alright then. Hey you guys want to do something fun? The guys and I were going to go bowling. And by that I mean watch Thompson fail at it" Wendy said, laughing

"Sure, sounds fun" Dipper said

"Great. We'll pick you up at 7 and probably be back around 10. That okay, Mabel?" Wendy asked, mockingly

"Yeah, that's fine!" I replied, forcefully

"Damn, sorry. I need a break. I'll be back" Wendy said and left the room

"Are you really okay with this, Mabel?" Dipper asked once she left the room

"Yes! It's okay. We'll be fine! It'll be fun!" I said, part reassuring Dipper, mostly reassuring me

"Well, okay. But you should probably take a nap then. Need your Mabel energy"

"Okay. Thanks, Dip" I said and went upstairs

I was snuggled up with Waddles when I heard a crash. I saw a boy in a hood at the foot of my bed

"AHHHH!" I screamed

"You're going to die you little bitch!" He said and knocked me out


End file.
